Tiempo para olvidar
by Hiisae
Summary: El tiempo es una cosa maravilla, un objeto poderoso y un regalo muy fascinante. Puedes sentir el tiempo pero no verlo, pero sabes que sin duda esta allí…Pero aparte del tiempo, la paciencia es la clave de la felicidad verdadera.


**¡Hola!, bueno, aquí vengo con otro OS, ya llevo tiempo sin hacer uno y se me ocurrieron unas ideas, en fin, es otra vez fic esta publicado en otro foro [Foros Dz]**

**Aclaración: Pokemon no me pertenece**

**

* * *

**

**Tiempo para olvidar**

El tiempo es una cosa maravillosa, un objeto muy poderoso y un regalo fascinante. Uno puede sentir el tiempo pero no verlo, pero sabemos que definitivamente esta ahí. Durante mucho tiempo an intentando controlar el tiempo pero lo que lo puede controlar son.

Algunos Pokemon.

Pero las ventajas del tiempo también pueden hacerte olvidar. Puede hacer un perdón y un olvido, para deshacer el dolor. Incluso la mas fea cicatriz se desvanece cuando el tiempo pasa pero a veces, solo tal vez, existe la posibilidad de que el tiempo no pueda borrar el dolor, sin embargo, todo el mundo hace algo para borrar el dolor, aun si eso te mata en el proceso.

Y es por eso que estoy en la sala de mi casa, tirando fotos mías y de él al fuego, porque quiero olvidar lo que sucedió, tuve que deshacerme de los restos de él y dejar al tiempo hacer su trabajo.

_Para olvidar._

Pero hay muchas veces que no lo deseo, quiero recordarlo. Nuestros recuerdos juntos, repetir en mi mente su melodiosa voz y disfrutar su abrazo tibio, suave y dulce, su sonrisa…

Parpadeó un par de lágrimas, haciendo todo lo posible por no dejarlas caer, ya que si caen no pararan.

_Sin embargo, después de todo lo que había pasado, me tuvo que abandonar._

_-No te vayas, por favor, Drew- le rogaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras el me sostenía con fuerza entre sus brazos, podía sentir el temblor de su cálido aliento en mi oído._

_-Lo siento May, pero las palabras de mi abuelo son finales. Realmente te quise traer conmigo pero el no me dejo-se alejo y podía verlo, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas mientras hacia una sonrisa._

_-Vamos a fugarnos y alejarnos de aquí, muy lejos-le sugerí al borde la histeria. Él solo hizo una pequeña carcajada._

_-Ellos nos encontraran con seguridad, May . El hogar De la Rousse es mas poderoso de lo que te puedes imaginar, y yo soy el único heredero de la familia- No pude evitarlo y solté una lágrima, el con cuidado me la limpio con su mano y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente. –Yo nunca podría volver aquí pase lo que pase…no. No te atrevas a esperarme-_

_-No…no puedo- Sin poder evitarlo, le di un abrazo mientras mojaba su camisa con mis lágrimas._

_-Por favor May, olvídame- Su voz tembló al final y hizo una respiración profunda –No hagas esto mas difícil para mí…por favor-Dice en voz baja, casi inaudible para los oídos. Y se alejo de mí._

Y después de eso todo lo que recuerdo fue una ola de cansancio y oscuridad. Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama y él no estaba mi lado, pensé que solo era un mal sueño pero mis ilusiones se cayeron al ver un papel en mi tocador con escritura cursiva.

No pude evitar llorar después de leer la primera línea y ahogarme en mis gritos de desesperación.

_Porque se que se ha ido para siempre, así que espero pacientemente a que el tiempo borre mis recuerdos._

La primera semana de separación, la primera semana sin oír su voz o sentir su contacto. Se siente horrible, ahora se que me hace mucha falta, en la reuniones de mis amigos.

No hay comentarios arrogantes o inteligentes.

Ahora cualquiera parece un genio. Mi vida era colorida por donde lo vieras pero ahora que se fue todo es aburrido. Negro, gris y blanco.

Suspire por su falta de presencia.

Las cosas no son lo mismo sin él.

_Así que espero el tiempo para sanar las heridas._

Es el primer mes de separación y me encontraba acostada de espaldas a mi cama, mirando fijamente las paredes del techo, luchaba contra mí para no ver el teléfono y revisar si había llamado o enviado un mensaje. Un mes de separación, sin recibir noticias de él, ni siquiera una carta.

Mi teléfono de pronto empezó a sonar, y pareció que salió volando hacia mi dirección. Al tenerlo entre mis manos lo abrí de golpe, pero mi ánimo cayo por los suelos al ver que lo había enviado mi amiga, Misty

Suspire y le respondí el mensaje, cuando termine me dirigí a la cama con pasos pesados.

Incluso mis amigos an empezado a preocuparse de mí, a pesar de lo que he insistido que estoy bien, se preocupan mucho. Tal vez sea porque me niego a comer o dormir por la noche pero ese no es el caso.

Me niego a comer porque me acuerdo de las tantas veces que comimos juntos, mientras dejaba esos pensamientos, mi apetito se arruinaba y me retiraba.

Me niego a dormir porque cuando cierro los ojos, lo único que veo son esos ojos y muchos recuerdos de lo que pasamos juntos y de alguna manera, siempre terminaban en nuestra despedida, despertaba con un sudor frío y lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas.

Pero era yo y mi gran orgullo.

Me había pedido que lo olvide y que no lo espere, y a veces entraba en la desperación, sentía el peso del tiempo presionando contra mí.

Lo estaba empezando a olvidar.

Pequeñas cosas acerca de él.

Sus costumbres, sus comidas favoritas. Lo empezaba a olvidar.

_Sin embargo, ¿Por qué no estaba contenta con el trabajo del tiempo?_

Un año había volado, estaba sentada en una banca charlando alegremente con un muchacho joven, encantador, con el pelo desordenado oscuro y un par de hipnotizantes ojos cafés con una sonrisa que podía hacer caer a cualquier chica a sus pies.

Si, finalmente decidí salir adelante y conocer otras personas para deshacer el dolor y el vacío de mi interior.

El chico coloco su mano sobre la mía, mientras se ríe y me muestra una sonrisa muy familiar…tal vez demasiado familiar. Me hace daño en mi interior.

Rápidamente saque mi mano de la suya, bajando la cabeza mientras sus ojos cafés hacían una pequeña muestra de sorpresa. Me levante de mi asiente y le dije un –Lo siento pero tengo que irme- y con ello deje el comedor con pasos rápidos, lo oí llamar mi nombre pero lo ignore, las lágrimas caían por mis ojos.

Llame a un taxi cercano que pasaba y subí, le di la dirección y acelero su paso.

Mientras me abrazaba a mi misma fuertemente, mirando por la ventana de cabina oscura, empeze a sollozar y me lleve la mano a la boca tratando de dejar de sollozar.

Hasta ahora, aun lo extraño.

¡No!, tengo que olvidarme de él, tengo que hacerlo. Él no va a volver nunca más. Los abrazos y los besos que compartimos juntos, se deben olvidar. Pero, sin embargo, todavía no puedo decidir en amar otro hombre que no sea él.

Su voz, ahora, cuando piensa en él de nuevo, suena lejos, sus sonrisas, risas…lo estoy olvidando poco a poco.

Quien diga que el tiempo cura todas las heridas está mal en esa parte. El tiempo se siente, es un objeto de tratos crueles, para olvidar y sanar, tiene que crear mucho dolor y tristeza para olvidar, pero como dice el dicho: Todo tiene un precio.

_El dolor que se siente en el interior no es más que un precio a pagar para que se olvide, ¿Pero vale la pena?_

Realmente el tiempo es un tema misterioso, te hace olvidar ¿o no?, realmente yo no puedo estar totalmente segura. An pasado cinco años desde su partida, mis esperanzas se pusieron delgadas y me di por vencida en la espera y me doy por vencido en el amor, por el momento.

Yo ahora soy una famosa coordinadora, según dicen una de las mejores y ahora me dicen "La princesa de Hoenn", me gusta seguir con la coordinación, claro que siempre encuentro tiempo para ver a mis amigos, Ahs, Misty, Solidad, Max, Brock, ¡Hasta Harley!

-Ah, May, tanto tiempo sin verte- me abrazo mi amiga Solidad con alegría. Mire atrás de ella y vi al afeminado de Harley hablando con sus Pokemon.

-Veo que por fin te casaste con el rarito- Dije haciendo una risa.

-Si…- Comento algo sonrojada mi amiga, la verdad ninguna de las dos imaginamos que terminaría con él, pero el tiempo hace milagros.

_Milagros…_

-¡Hay querida! tanto tiempo sin verte, cuéntame ¿Hay noticias del lechugin?- Solidad solo dejo escapar una tos en dirección a su marido mientras este hacia un gesto afeminado con la mano. Sentí un dolor en mi estomago.

-No…- Susurre, casi incoherentemente, mientras tragaba saliva. Solidad le dio un codazo a Harley que hizo un expresión sorprendida.

-¿Oh?- Dijo con voz baja pero rápidamente puso una sonrisa mientras miraba a Solidad –No te preocupes, ¡Es como en la telenovela de las nueve, aparecerá el varón Alberto! Ósea el lechugin…muy pronto-

Con esto Solidad de llevo a Harley arrastrándolo de la oreja mientras de disculpaba conmigo y haciéndome un saludo de mano, tome un sorbo a mi taza de café reflexionando sobre las palabras de Harley, me preguntaba si las había dicho con un doble sentido.

Cuando regrese a mi casa ese día, encontré una nota en mi puerta de caoba, di una mirada a nota.

_May:_

_Nos vemos en el gran árbol de cerezo de la ciudad._

Fruncí un poco los labios, me recuerda a mis caprichos, deje el papel en una mesa y vi el reloj que tenía en mi sala.

Quien quiera que escribió la carta no dejo su nombre en ella.

Sentí una sensación de familiar muy fuerte de repente y toma la carta otra vez, pase mis ojos por el manuscrito.

Era escritura a mano.

Recuerdo a verla vista en algún lado.

Me mordí una esquina de mis labios, sentí un sentimiento profundo y duro, pero no puedo encontrar una explicación lógica.

Suspire y deje la nota en mi mesa.

Sus ojos recorrieron por los detalles del árbol de cerezo, sin poder evitarlo fruncí el seño tristemente, suspire amargamente a mi misma. Me venían muchos dulces y agridulces recuerdos…

No veía nada, tenia pensado regresar a su casa, pero una figura solitaria le llamo la atención, comenzó a ver su vestuario, casi estudiándolo.

Su forma y su postura, todo le parecía tan familiar. ¿Dónde lo había visto?...

Le hecha un vistazo a su altura, la cara del hombre estaba escondida en la sombra del árbol, pero después de todo eso, me las arregle para capturar todo tan familiar y inconscientemente una sonrisa se forma en mis labios mientras me dirigía hacia él, sentí una ola de "deja vu" abrumadora.

-El árbol de cerezo es muy hermoso- comento el chico con una voz profunda, arrogante y melódica –Aunque no tanto como las rosas- De alguna manera su voz despertó unos recuerdos que había encerrado en su corazón. Asiento y le sonrió -¿Entonces que estas haciendo aquí?- Me pregunta.

Yo me encojo de hombros con indiferencia –Un encuentro- Le respondí mientras miraba mi reloj.

A penas podía ver su rostro, lo único que veía era su nariz y sus labios, que ahora formaban una gran sonrisa.

-¿Si?, yo también, que casualidad- se ríe, divertidamente y las pieza de su rompecabezas imaginario se arma, su risa y su voz. Pero ¿Dónde?...

Abrí lo ojos muy sorprendida y el hombre sonríe al ver su reacción.

-… ¿Quién eres?- No pude evitarlo, mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza.

El hombre solo se limita a hacer una suave risa –No, es ¿Quién quieres que sea May?-

Jadeo suavemente, mientras abro los ojos aun mas sorprendida, tantas emociones para un día, regreso un recuerdo agridulce a mi mente… el hombre se acerco a la luz donde pude verlo por el exterior.

-Estoy de vuelta May- Respiro pacientemente el aire mientras su rostro reflejaba una felicidad –Le tomo tanto tiempo averiguarlo, ¿eh?- bromeo pero yo le di una bofetada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Me pediste que te olvidara y no esperara por ti!-Trate de calmarme sin éxito mientras él se recuperaba del golpe –¡Y aquí estas y me dices que estas de vuelta!,¿¡Crees que esto es solo una broma!-

-Lo siento…May, pero yo sólo quería darte una sorpresa, eso es todo ¿Acaso no Harley le dio mi aviso de que no abandonara las esperanzas?- Se froto la mejilla roja mientras me miraba con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Oh?, de verdad fue un estrategia perfecta. No es de extrañar- Lo mire con furia pero con tristeza y dolor a la vez –Usted no puede ser perdonado. Váyase y desaparezca de mi vista- lo dije con los dientes apretados y la última oración la dije temblorosamente.

-Mira May, realmente-

-¿Tienes idea de lo que pensé y reflexione en estos últimos cinco años? No escribió, nunca llamo, es como si hubieras desaparecido de la faz de la tierra…Drew- Lo vi temblar durante un momento mientras lloraba -¿Tienes idea de cuanto dolor y sufrimiento he pasado solo para…olvidar?-

El silencio reino. Estuve mirando al suelo y decidí verlo, él mojaba la acera con sus lágrimas mientras temblaba. Cuando lo conocí era muy arrogante, presumido y un gran coordinador, verlo así era…raro. El me tomo de la muñeca y me dio un abrazo muy cálido.

-Lo siento después de todo esto May, pero siempre estuviste en mi mente y nunca te olvide- Echaba de menos cuando se ponía sentimental por mi culpa…desde hace cinco años no me había sentido tan feliz. Él se acerco a mi oído mientras me susurraba algo que me sorprendió –Cásate conmigo, nunca estarás sola. Te quiero y es lo único que realmente se-

-¿Tu familia?

-Mi madre me dijo que escojamos un buen vestido blanco- Le sonreí y el me dio una sonrisa que me estremeció. Se rio mientras me besaba suevamente la mejilla cuando se separo suspire, de felicidad, le di un pequeño beso en los labios –Acepto-

Y ahora se y confirmé, el que a ya dicho que el tiempo cura todas la heridas es una gran mentira, es un mentiroso. El tiempo nunca cura las heridas, solo las hace olvidar.

Se necesitan muchos años para olvidar algo, pero te toma un segundo recordar. El tiempo es una cosa maravilla, un objeto poderoso y un regalo muy fascinante. Puedes sentir el tiempo pero no verlo, pero sabes que sin duda esta allí…

_Pero aparte del tiempo, la paciencia es la clave de la felicidad verdadera._

_

* * *

_

**Bueno, aquí termino, trate de no darle un final triste xD**

**Espero que les a ya gustado**

**Si les gusto comenten xD**


End file.
